


Sealing our stacks

by Anonymous



Series: Stay close to me [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Seals (Animals), Smut, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 01:36:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12470576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Yuuri was beautiful, Viktor had come to terms with the fact a while back. He’d turn his head to say something to him and his breath would catch in his throat, his mouth drying out entirely as he took in his gorgeous form. Yuuri’s eyes were brown, honey, caramel, or something in the sunlight. His eyelashes cast shadows onto his freckled skin.He was in love, utterly and irrevocably in love.





	Sealing our stacks

Yuuri was beautiful, Viktor had come to terms with the fact a while back. He’d turn his head to say something to him and his breath would catch in his throat, his mouth drying out entirely as he took in his gorgeous form. Yuuri’s eyes were brown, honey, caramel, or something in the sunlight. His eyelashes cast shadows onto his freckled skin. 

 

He was in love, utterly and irrevocably in love.

 

His reverie ended abruptly as Yuuri interrupted his soft, sweet thoughts. 

 

“What are you staring at?” Yuuri asked him, the volume on his voice box quite low since Viktor had to squint to hear him clearly. He heard him though, his heart swelling up from how much he loved him. 

 

He moved closer to him instead of answering, he knew his body was swaying seductively. Like one of those of those air dancer noodle things in the wind. We’ve all seen the dumb vine about please use your imagination. He could feel Yuuri’s eyes on him, admiring the lines of his body.

 

“I’m staring at the most beautiful thing in the world,” Viktor barked, his eyes glued to a particularly shiny rock that was reflecting Viktor’s own face back at him. Yuuri flushed, Viktor noted from one of his eyes. He was probably going cross-eyed, maybe it was a seal thing. 

 

“You can’t just say something like that,” Yuuri chirped back. Not like a bird.

 

Viktor huffed, half offended, half hiding how he was half offended, so over all he just had an impassive expression on his face. He knew Yuuri liked that expression, like he was a water Adonis. He smiled, the offense fading away. 

 

“I can. I did,” he kissed the tip of Yuuri’s nose, and Yuuri’s tail thumped against the ground in excitement at the gesture. That scaly. Viktor loved him though, so he supposed he was a scaly lover (fucker). Or a scaly himself. He wasn’t sure he was ready to get into semantics honestly, this was a subject he wasn’t willing to touch with a ten inch pole- he just knew that he wouldn’t hesitate to drop his fishy clothes to the ground in second for the Shape of the Water fish man. That dude had fishy legs for days. 

 

_ He wouldn’t hesitate. _

 

The vine raced through his mind, his heartbeat speeding up.

 

Yuuri seemed to have read his mind. He nuzzled into his neck and whispered,

 

“Bitch.”

 

This was true love- completing each other’s mental vines.

Viktor felt arousal course through him like Naruto’s chakra after he’d seen Sasuke in that pre-shippuden episode. To be more specific episode 134.

 

_ Knowing that his body will erode if kept in this state, Sasuke tells himself he hasn't any time to waste. Naruto stands, his left hand completely immobile. He realises the Nine-Tailed Fox form is taking a toll on his body, which Sasuke happily notices as well. _

 

_ Sasuke tells Naruto that they are fighting in the Valley of the End and that it is the perfect stage for their battle. A series of flashbacks recap the two boys' relationship up to this point: the formation of Team 7; Sasuke's superior abilities; Naruto's incredible improvement; Sasuke's subsequent jealousy; and their inevitable rooftop fight. _

 

It’s sad. 

 

But Viktor’s seal anatomy isn’t.

 

Yuuri flaps and whacks his stack on top of Viktor. We’re talking about whatever his seal dick is. It’s very intimate, Viktor’s crying. He sees himself in the shiny rock again and his seal face looks utterly wrecked. He looks like the most beautiful seal to grace the earth, only after Yuuri Katsuki, his love and life. The only person that sealed his fate to him. That sealed his life together.

 

When Viktor had first seen him dancing he had been enraptured. Then he’d been worried that he’d barked up the wrong tree. But then their lives had fallen together effortlessly, like they just were meant to be. He’d felt shellfish and sealy, of course it would work out. 

 

Yuuri was doing the seal sex act so good, Viktor let out a loud bork, and with that he came with the intensity of a big wave that drowns ugh those surf people but they swim out pretty fast so it’s okay, he came. He was panting and he felt Yuuri’s soft breath on his neck.

 

He arced his head back, looked at him: 

 

“What are you think about sealsolnyshko?” He was some species of Russian seal. He could not speak the language too fluently but he could understand it.

 

“Why did the baby seal cross the road?” 

 

He could barely contain his seal giggles that sounded like a rotting creaky door that wouldn’t stop opening and shutting. 

 

“To get to the other tide.”

 

Viktor thought he’d die from how hard he laughed. 

 

Stay close to me uwu, and never weave.

 

Yuuri seemed to understand because he pressed a gentle kiss to his fivehead. He was the happiest he’d ever been.

 


End file.
